Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 11 Bump
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: When things go BUMP in SPACE!


Following in the tradition of Star Trek: the Original Series, I wrote a **'Halloween'** episode. Of course, as per the **Roddenberry** directive, based on Scientific Theory, the 'ghosts' have a logical explanation.

**BUMP IN THE NIGHT**

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!", the station's computer voice punctuated by a loud klaxon growled, waking me from a sound sleep. Springing from the bed and finding my Com Badge I ask, "What happening!" "My Lord Commander!", Security-Chief's stressed voice begins amid the sounds of Phaser fire and explosions, "One of the Humans has gone insane! "Where? How? Who?", I question. "A Lieutenant Marks My Lord, Cargo Room 3 in Toe 4.", Security-Chief answers as the sounds of chaos continues. "I am on mmmy way, not do anything aggresssive until I arrive. JACOBSss!", I call as I throw on what parts of a uniform I can reach. "I heard Commander, I'll meet you there!", she answers. As I run out the door I grab my Phaser.

When I arrive, Security-Chief, and a young ensign are flattened against the hull on either side of the entrance to the room. Periodically, the doorway and the bulkhead opposite it are lit up by Phaser Fire. "Can you secure doorrr!", I ask hoping to make the corridor safer. "He has destroyed the controls!", Security-Chief answers as Jacobs arrives on the scene. "Jac. . .", I begin. Anticipating my order she has already removed the closest Access Panel. "If he keeps that up. . .", she begins to comment but, she is not able to finish. The next Phaser discharge is followed by an explosion and the hurricane like rush of air into a vacuum. "Hull Breach!", I yell as we all grab for something to hold on to. All but Jacobs succeed. She, her hands full, is sucked toward the door and the hole into space beyond. There is little I can do, I am to far away. All I can hope for is that the Hull Containment Force Field activates before she is floating in space. As she reaches the door she tries to grab hold of the frame but, misses a firm grip. As she is slipping away, Security-Chief reaches out and roughly snags Jacobs by the upper undergarment she is wearing. She screams as the one claw securing her digs into the flesh of her shoulder. What seems like an eternity but, a second later the Force Field activates and we all collapse to the deck exhausted.

Late next morning all involved in the incident of the past night are in my office for a debriefing. First order of business is to review the Security Vid of Cargo Room 3. We watch as Lieutenant Marks enters and begins his work. I order the Vid sped up as the first hour of his shift passes uneventfully, the Lieutenant checking the labels on the Cargo Containers against the data on his Padd. When the Vid playback approaches the time of the incident, I order it slowed to normal speed. As the Lieutenant approaches a standard looking container, a mask of terror forms on his face. He races across the room to the Weapons's Locker, grabs a Phaser, adjusts it to full power and vaporizes the container. Then he seems to see something out of the corner of his eye, turn and another container disappears. Further along in the Vid an ensign that has heard the disturbance runs into the room and barely escapes with her life as the Lieutenant, apparently not recognizing her, fires in her direction. Lieutenant Marks continues firing until the formerly full room is empty but, he does not stop. He continues firing at the bare walls. We watch until the terrible point in the Vid where the hull is breached and the Lieutenant is sucked into space. "Vid off!", I order, continuing, "WELL?! Any answersss?" "None from the autopsy or the Environmental Scans Commander.", Doctor Selar begins, "All tests came back negative. It was unfortunate the hole was so small, if he had of made it into space intact we might have been able to save him. He was beamed back aboard quickly enough." "There was nothing in any of those containers that could have triggered all that.", Jacobs adds wincing as she puts her Padd down on the table, "Maybe he saw a mouse.", she adds sarcastically as she rubs her shoulder. Knowing even though the wound is healed pain can linger I let her remark go. Selar adds unVulcan-like, "With all the felinoids on this Station, you won't find a rodent with in one thousand light years of here!" "I was told the Station was haunted.", Security-Chief interjects. "Haunted eh!", Jacobs parrots sarcastically. "That is most illogical!", Selar adds. "Illogical or not, when my friends found out I was assigned here I was told about many strange happenings on and around this Station!", Security-Chief defends. Knowing of Kzinti superstition, I discount Security-Chief's opinion and try and get the meeting back on track, "I reviewed hisss ssservice rrrecord, there nothing to indicate he could be prone to incidentsss like last nightsss!" "What about the war years?", Jacobs asks. "If you are referring to some traumatic battle, Lieutenant Commander, NO. He was stationed far behind the lines on a supply base and never saw any action.", Doctor Selar informs. Finally I turn to someone that should have known him best, "Ensign Jump, do you have anything to add?" The Ensign has been silently sitting in a corner taking all this in, in amazement. Hearing me call her name she suddenly stands and snaps to attention. A move that I can see startles Security-Chief. "Lieutenant Marks was a good officer sir!", she proclaims. "At. . ., at. . .", I fumble trying to remember the command used to make a human relax. As I am about to use the word 'heel', Jacobs speaks, "At ease Ensign!" "Yesss, thank you, at ease, sssit if you wish Ensign. What I wasss interested in wasss, were you aware of anything bothering Lieutenant Marks? Problemsss with assignment, superiorsss, personal?", I question. Relaxing a bit but still standing she answers, "Permission to speak freely Commander?" "By all meansss Ensign, thisss not formal inquiry, we are just trying to find out what happened.", I answer. "Joe was excited by this assignment Commander. As you said, all his career had been spent on some forgotten back water base. Here he hoped to see some action and get his career back on track.", Ensign Jump enlightens. Not an uncommon idea for a junior officer but, no help in finding out what happened. Seeing that the Ensign has not spoken I ask, "Isss there anything else?" "No sir.", she answers back. "Then you may go Ensign and thank you.", I say. The Ensign stiffens to attention again, turns on her heels and, exits. Seeing that we are no closer to solving the puzzle of last night I decide it is time to end the meeting, "Well, if no one hasss anything else . . . Security-Chief, it might be good idea if accesss to Weaponsss Lockerrrs are restricted to voice command keyed to you, Jacobsss, Gerve and myself forrr time being." "I will take care of it My D'Sefet-Commander.", he replies as he stands to leave. "Keep eye out forrr otherrr ssstrange thingsss and keep hunting forrr explanation!", I command as the group leaves.

As they are leaving, I see Jacobs whisper something to Security-Chief. I can tell from his ears and tail whatever she said confused and embarrassed him. Instead of following him out the door, Jacobs returns to her chair and begins, "I know Security-Chief is not a Starfleet Officer or even a Federation citizen and I don't know how far his saving a human female last night would go toward him getting a name but, he did risk his life for mine. I've seen some that have been blown into space, and no matter what Selar said, even if they do survive, they are not much good after." She tries to continue but, I hold up a paw and say, "If you asking me to recommend him forrr commendation, I am way ahead of you. I put recommendation in hisss file first thing thisss morning but, for reasons you have sssaid, I doubt it will cary much weight with Kzinti." "Can I have your permission to add my own recommendation?", she asks. "Isss that what you whispered to him? Of course, yesss!", I answer back. Smiling she stands up and leaves.

The Station seems relatively quiet, for a few days. A few reports of people seeing something unusual cross my desk, but nothing major until. . .

"Computerrr, location of Security-Chief?", I request. Something strange is going on. After trying to contact him, to no avail I stopped by his office and, did not finding him there. "Security-Chief is in his quarters.", the computer purrs. Now knowing something is wrong, I rush there. Reaching the door to his quarters, I find the Announce Button and push it. Getting no response I try again. Still no response! Thankfully, I hear no Phaser fire or other sounds of destruction. Fearing the worst I order, "Computerrr open doorrr 591A!" It slides open and, as my eyes adjust for the low light, I find a shambles. A violent struggle has taken place in here. Cautiously I step in calling, "Security-Chief?" From a dark corner I hear sounds like a lost kitten might make. Looking in that direction I find a disheveled Kzinti, wide-eyed with fear. As I take a step toward Security-Chief, he cringes in fear. Not wanting to tangle with a Kzinti in his condition I think for a moment and then, "Doctorrr Selarrr and Sarrah would you meet mmme in front of Security-Chief's Quarterrrs as soon as possible please!" Both acknowledge and I wait, keeping my distance from but, trying to calm Security-Chief by speaking to him softly. "Careful!", I caution as Doctor Selar arrives, sees the situation and begins to enter. "What is wrong My Lor. . .", Sarrah begins as she enters her brother's rooms. Seeing Security-Chief, still in the corner, she rushes to his side. For a second I fear for her safety as he reaches out for her but relax as he clings to her as gently as a baby, burying his face in her soft fur. Sarrah motions for Selar and I to approach. As I remain standing, not knowing what I can do, Selar kneels beside Security-Chief and Sarrah and begins her examination. "Physically he's unhurt Commander.", Selar reports as she finishes her readings, "But, I would like to do a closer examination in Sick Bay." Security-Chief begins to say something, probably a protest but, a look from Sarrah ends it. As Sarrah struggles to help her brother to his feet, I step in and assist. Security-Chief, like his sister, is slender but packed with muscles. As I struggle to steady my half of his weight I hope the comparatively petite Sarrah can continue to handle her's all the way to Sick Bay.

About half way to Sick Bay, we meet Jacobs, apparently on her way to see what is happening. "WHAT THE!? What's going on?", she begins, then seeing Sarrah is about to collapse under her brother's weight, rushes in to take on the burden.

By the time we get Security-Chief to Sick Bay, he has recovered enough to be almost back to his regular self. As Jacobs, Sarrah and I get him on an Examination Table, he grabs me by the arm and whispers in a hoarse voice, "They were here My Lord!" "Who, who were here Security-Chief?", I ask, hoping that by humoring him it will calm him. "All of them!", he answers. Seeing that I am not understanding who he is referring to he says growing agitated, "The ghosts of all I have slain in battle! They tried to take my ears! They wanted to take me with them!" He tries to continue but Doctor Selar injects him with a sedative and he sinks back on the table and goes to sleep. "He will feel better when he awakens.", Selar promises. "I suppose you and Sarrah can handle him now. Keep me informed, I am going to personally check hisss quartersss.", I say as I start for the door. "I'll come too!", Jacobs says following. Like before, after a detailed inspection, nothing out of the ordinary was found.

It has been an exhausting month, fortunately the incidents of hauntings have tapered off and, there was only the one death. I think to myself as I get ready for a night's sleep. As I lay down and pull up the covers I become aware of another presence in the room. I look up and see her standing at the foot of my bed, looking down at me serenely , just as she did so many times during her lifetime. "Ma ma?", I ask unbelievingly. "Yesss my nomadic kit, it mmme.", the image of my mother answers, "You do not believe do you?" "It hasss been difficult month and I am tired.", I answer, " Ferasa isss ssso farrr away and you are . . ." "Dead? My Kit? All that true but, I have neverrr been very far frommm any of my kitsss.", she says as she sits down on the edge of my bed. The weight of her body and her familiar scent, a unique mixture of personal odor, cooking smells and the minty scent of the type of perfume I would give her for her birthing day, convince me that I am NOT dreaming or hallucinating. Wondering who would go to such trouble to create a duplicate of my mother I ask, "Why you here Ma ma?" "You wanted to sssee me and I wanted to come. We neverrr rrreally got to sssay goodby and I have sssomething forrr you.", she answers as she pulls a medallion from the pocket of her clothing, "I was going to give you thisss next time you visited usss on leave but . . ." "But, I wasss lost a board _**Bozeman**_ before I got chance to come home.", I finish. "Do you recognize symbolsss?", she asks. I look at the medallion, a round, shinny bronze colored disk on which is incised a triangle. At the top of the triangle, a sun burst. Going down the sides of the triangle, on either side, four claw marks and, beneath an open all seeing eye. "It the sssymbol of the Masters Ma ma.", I answer, the Caitian belief that, a person is incarnated many times in order to gather wisdom and, when they have gathered enough, they join the Circle of the Masters to guide and protect the Caitian Race for all time. A belief my mother held in high esteem but, that I questioned. "I am pleased you rememberrr Sef.", she says. Studying the medallion closer I discover, "Thisss rrreal gold, Ma ma you could not have afforded thisss!" "I began saving forrr it and forrr all special giftsss I gave my kitsss long before I wasss mated to yourrr fatherrr.", she informs. "Do you know what happening to my ssstation?", I ask, thinking if the things that are happening are the work of outside agents she might give me a clue. "Kitten, you know I wasss neverrr any good with thisss technical ssstuff.", she answers. Her answer convinces me that she is REALLY my mother. For although she was surrounded by labor saving 23rd century technology, she secretly preferred to do things 'The Old Way'. A fact that even her own mate never knew as he tried to provide her with machines to make her work as a Farm Wife easier. Skills she only gave the son who's very life would one-day be dependant on such machines. . . Me. We talk for a long time, mostly just saying 'Good By'. Finally she says, "It time forrr me to leave. Kittens even Starfleet Officerrr onesss need theirrr sssleep." "I wish you could ssstay, I have missed you.", is all I can think to say. "We will be togetherrr again one day, you have already gathered much wisdommm. I am proud of you.", she comforts then adds, "I am happy to sssee you have found friend here." Not sure to who she is referring I ask, "Security-Chief? It hard to tell if Kzinti isss friend." "No not him, female.", she says. "Jacobsss?", I question. No not human, one like we are, potential mmmate.", she answers. "Sarrah? Mmmate? No Ma ma, she just friend, I am helping herrr adjust to new life.", I say, "Besidesss, as you sssaid, I am Starfleet Officerrr, because of my duty, I have little time for mmmate or family." "One day you will Little Kit, one day.", she says and then she is gone, her sent lingering.

Like all in charge of a group, I like to hold regular Staff Meetings to see how things are going and to correct any problems while they are still small. I usually have three such meetings, one at the beginning, one in the middle and, one near the end of the month. A few days after my mother's visit, my Senior Staff and I are in my office for our first of the month meeting. Both Jacobs and Selar seem unusually animated considering how mundane a happening this is. After reviewing reports on such things as supplies, vessel schedules, mining quotas and the like I finally turn to Doctor Selar. "I believe Lieutenant Commander Jacobs and I have found the cause and the solution to our 'Ghost Problem'", she begins as she stands, "After reviewing Station Sensor Logs for the time of the sightings and looking to see if there were any other phenomena occurring at the same time we found. . ." Activating the View Screen on the wall, "This system's star's sunspot activity peaks once every ten years. During that year, the activity builds to maximum during a single month, last month in fact." Hoping to shorten the meeting I interject, "All thisss interesting but, how doesss that explain what happened? "Yes! Like leopards, all stars have spots!", Security-Chief adds impatiently. "I am coming to that. An increase in sunspot activity brings an increase in the charged particle emanating from the star commonly called the 'Solar Wind'. In most systems such as the Sol/Earth system for example, those particles can interact with the planet's atmosphere and magnetosphere to interfere with the old style power and communication systems as well as bring on an increase in the phenomena called 'auroras' What makes this system unique is it's Dilithium Crystal deposits and the alignment of the planets and the sun to the system's equatorial plane.", Doctor Selar explains. Turning to the View Screen again, "We have found that when these particle interact with natural, unprocessed Dilithium Crystals, they create a plasma not unlike what happens in a starship's Warp Core and, when this plasma interacts with the planet's magnetosphere. . . " The screen shows_** FI-9 **_directly in the path of the effect. "Are you sssaying we were living in sssome sssort of Warp Bubble?", I ask. "Not exactly but, it has been proved unshielded exposure to the Warp Effect can cause certain individuals to experience hallucinations. "Kzinti DO NOT have hallucinations!", Security-Chief roars, "My attackers were REAL!" "Illogical, all the evidence, Security Scans, Sensor Logs, etc. does not support your claim.", Selar answers, "And, it is logical to assume that all creatures that dream can experience hallucinations. You do dream, don't you?" Security-Chief begins to answer but wanting to get the meeting over with I ask, "You sssaid you had sssolution?" "Yes, now that we know about the problem, I can adjust our shield harmonics to cancel out the effect.", Jacobs answers. I can see by Security-Chief's posture that he is at best skeptical but, since his own Security Vids have shown no one but the victim in every case he can say little. Again, attempting to end the meeting, "Good, do it! If there nothing else?"

After the last of the group leaves, I open the top drawer of my desk and pull from it a gold medallion, the gift from my mother.


End file.
